


The ring

by glimmersbeauu_katniss



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmersbeauu_katniss/pseuds/glimmersbeauu_katniss
Summary: In the stupor I swallowed the ring he gave me.





	The ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's a rather short one-shot about the reunion in the canon that happened in America four years after Oliver had left Italy, but I changed the ending.  
> English is not my first language and I am trying to use it to write novels out of passion, but I am afraid that my English is not good enough to make the background clear. So If there was anything unclear in this one-shot please comment and I will try my best to fix it.  
> Please leave your feelings about this one-shot, whether positive or negative. I will be glad to read any kind of comment; your comment could mean a lot to me.

His skin, my skin, they all melt like a river of butter.  
His breath, my breath, they all mingled as if I could no longer be able to breathe without his body touching mine.  
His body, my body, they all clasped tightly together as if we were all pushed by an imponderable pressure that it was smashing our body to make us weep and cry, to have your body strangling mine out of the world.  
I would no longer be able to breathe if you leave me.  
‘So you decided to stay in America.’ After a long silence, I asked. ’without coming back any more.’  
‘Without coming back any more.’ He repeated, meaninglessly, seeming to be pondering, tasting the literature meaning behind it, teasing the word like some sort of metaphor.  
His hand held out, hanging in the air to picture something, and that was when I took notice of the ring he was wearing.  
Or rather, it was when I decided to focus my attention to this ring.  
It was too obtrusive. You could never miss the existence of a ring at the first sight when you were with someone you loved, someone you missed so much, because you wanted, you itched, you desired him naked, everywhere, from body to soul.

‘I cannot. You know, I just cannot.’ This time it was him who was murmuring.  
He was determined to show me this ring, was he?  
I wanted to be meddlesome and perverse, to throw a tantrum like some 17-year-old dumb high school student. But all I could do was mumbling something meaninglessly and nodding indulgently.  
Did I even smile?

I was overwhelmed when he pulled off the ring.  
The soft city light coming from the balcony cleaved into the dark room.  
The dripping noise in the distance sounded so weak, so far away, just like my heartbeats.  
Somehow it was in my hands, and I stared at it unconsciously.  
He interrupted abruptly, ‘Are you crying?’   
I then felt tears had already damped my face before all of a sudden I realized that I was also dropping that ring into my mouth.  
‘Goodness what are you doing! Elio, are you okay Elio?’ his voice terrified, he nearly jumped.   
I shook my head in a stupor; I was not okay at all.  
I was in half unconsciousness, or maybe I was sleeping.  
‘here, here, open your month, vomit in this box.’ He reached for the tissue box on the other side of the bed before holding it in front of me.  
I cannot speak anything and then he decided to do it himself.  
‘Bend down.’ He instructed, and without any further warnings he just stuck his finger all the way inside my mouth.  
I vomited, and wept and cried.  
All I longed for was his touching, and now his marriage was burning everything out and smoothing any memory away, like a hurricane.  
‘Stop being childish.’ I was recovering from the vomit before he snickered.   
I was too much in shock to believe the next words he was saying. ‘That one was for you.’ He said.   
He showed me the other one.  
I nearly choked.  
‘why did you wear it on your finger at the first place?’ I asked.  
He smiled.  
‘Yours are mine, mine are yours. Oliver.’


End file.
